


Just Poetry

by JordanCollins



Category: Life
Genre: Multi, Other, Poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanCollins/pseuds/JordanCollins
Summary: Just some poetry about life.





	Just Poetry

As I was looking at the gravestone a strange emotion washed over me.  
Fear? Remorse? I don't know.   
At that moment there was only one thing I knew for sure,   
graveyards are fucking depressing   
and that's saying a lot coming from a person like me.


End file.
